Second Chances New Beginnings
by DramaTrauma
Summary: Something the Cullens never knew. Something they're about to find out. Can the rules to Love, War and Vampire Life be chanced? The love between the Wolves and the Vampires coming to life.R
1. Warning

_**Warning**_

That morning I woke up to the sound of chatter. I realized from the tone of Aunt Alice's voice that there wasn't any real danger but it was still something to be quite cautious of.

"Is she gifted?" My father asked.

"Yes, more gifted than you and I" Aunt Alice replied

"Oh" breathed my dad.

"Would you care to elaborate for those of us who can't read minds?" Emmett said in one of his sarcastic tones.

There was a second of silence and I was sure my father was well aware of my eavesdropping. Well not eavesdropping but I couldn't help that I could hear really well- in the vampire way but not as well as whole vampires- after all I'm not human.

"Excuse me" dad apologized "Alice?"

"Yes" Aunt Alice started "Well this girl …Rachel is…..multi-talented. I'm not sure of all her gifts but I know of some."

"What can she do?" asked Grandpa Carlisle.

There was a moment of silence and then …

"She can do what Edward, Bella, Jasper, Nessie and I can do."

There was a sound as though someone was having difficulty breathing, that someone was me. I tried to settle myself before I drew any attention to myself.

Then Aunt Alice continued, "I assure you that she is no danger to us and remember that she follows our diet just as well as we do, and we do pretty well, if I may say so." I could feel the smile in her tone.

"When will she arrive?" asked Emmett and immediately I knew this was the question in my head as well.

My dad answered this time "She's actually here already. She goes to our school, it's her first day."

"Don't worry she's alone." Aunt Alice broke in.

"Alone?" asked Grandpa Carlisle

"Yes" replied dad.

"Then since there is no visible threat, then you will all go to school today as you usually do, I highly doubt she would do anything out of the ordinary in public-I could feel the warning coming up- but keep me informed as the day progresses" Instructed Grandpa.

"We most certainly will" said Aunt Alice. Then the meeting was over.

I decided to go back to sleep and pretend I heard nothing but who was I really fooling? My dad was sure to know and I'm sure they heard me while my breathing was unstable with the sudden news.

Just then I heard familiar footsteps and a knock on my door.

"Nessie?" dad called as he slightly opened the door

"Yes dad"

Now sitting next to me on the bed he began. "I know you heard our conversation downstairs and it made you anxious-"

"I know you will never let anything or anyone hurt me" I interrupted, quoting him.

He grimaced but I could see in his eyes that he was happy I knew this.

"Hmm. Well I guess you know my speech and hopefully believe it then you should get ready for school. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course I believe you, you never have let anything or anyone hurt me and I know you never will. As for school, I'll be ready in a sec." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me and was out of my room.


	2. Waiting Game

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Waiting Game**_

The morning's events went on as usual and the next thing I knew Jacob was at the front door, you know checking you on me?

At the first sight of him, I stopped I was doing and ran to him. We hugged each other and this wasn't like the other hugs he'd given me before. This hug was more of a protective one.

I wasn't quite comfortable with it but I was happy to just be in his arm.

Jacob is my best friend and let's not forget _imprint_. He'd always been there for me and I was there when he needed me too. I'd always seen Jake as a friend and I knew our friendship would last forever and that was all I needed to know.

He let go of me and we went to sit on the couch, waiting for dad you finish his talk with Grandpa.

"Hey, I'm gonna make a wide guess and say that you know about Rachael?" I asked.

He looked at me with an expression I knew was fake. "Yeah, I know about her" he said his beautiful voice had a hint of disgust.

I sighed "You know she's not really a danger and I know we should be cautious but I can't help but feel something good will come out of this."

"Nessie, you can't that she holds a possible threat"

"'

But if-" He silenced me by putting his fingers over my mouth.

"Don't get you hopes up" He said and smiled at me. It sent all my fears away.

At that exact moment dad came in and signaled for us to go. We exchanged our goodbyes and I left.

We were in the school about five minutes later. My family was all alert.

"Is she here Alice?" Uncle Jazz asked.

"She's kind of nervous and she's home thinking over her decision."

The bell rang and I went to class with my mom and dad. According to Aunt Alice, Rachel would be in our classes as well.

In English class Mr. Forbes continued on and on about the whole Shakespeare Era. Of course I knew all about it but somehow it was much more fun when dad was teaching me, he heard this thought and he smile brightly. Mom saw him and she couldn't help but smile herself.

Then after a second this moment ended and our attention was drawn to another direction. This was the first pause in Mr. Forbes' lecture. He turned his head to the door and there she was. Our visitor.

She was pretty with short hair with brown and golden curls dropping down on her rosy cheeks. She wasn't very pale and she had a dark shade of brown colored skin that looked smooth.

"You have finally arrived Ms. Brown" Mr. Forbes remarked taking the card from her signing it.

"Yes sir, I'm terribly sorry for the interruption" said Rachel sweetly smiling. She took the card and went to her assigned seat.

She let out a huge breath as she settled in. She was looking down at her books and then her attention was placed on our teacher. She made eyes contact with mom who smiled at her, then dad who did the same. She looked at me and I could tell that she thought that I might be cautious so I saw when she pulled back when I smiled at her.

The bell rang after that and she ran straight to her next class. Of course it made no sense running. We would be in the same class. Dad met with Aunt Alice on the way and they exchanged a look then he nodded.

She seemed to be a little more comfortable as Maths went on and quite interested in it too. I wanted to talk to her but she was out the door again at the sound of the bell.

"Wow, she's really worried about what our reaction would be like." I commented when my family gathered again.

"It's only expected, she quite young though. I mean she looks like if she was one of those daddy's girls" Mom said winking on the last part.

"Nessie's our only child, my little girl. I love her like crazy." Dad defended himself.

"Where is she now?" I just had to know.

"She's getting some documents from the office the she hadn't gotten this morning" Aunt Alice replied.

Our next class after this break would be Gym. Today we did the theory part so we took notes. This class was unbearably boring. We did all but shout "THANK YOU LORD!!" When it was over.

Was she going to avoid us again? I felt sorry for her, we weren't as bad a I suppose she thinks.

"She's really thinking about coming over" Dad looked at her. Emmett and Aunt Rose both rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Patience is the key people" Coached Aunt Alice and she was indeed right.

"Alice would you mind inviting her?" Dad suggested.

"Sure"

She got up and Uncle Jasper hesitated on letting her pass. She ignored him, bent down and kissed his forehead. He eased up and she went over.

"Hello Rachel, it'll be fine. We'd really like to talk to you" said Aunt Alice in a soothing voice.

"Really" Rachel asked, suddenly excited.

"Really"

Rachel took a deep breath and then took a stumbled step forward. Aunt Alice led the way to our table. Greetings came her way when they'd arrived.

"So you've finally decided to stop running from us, huh?" laughed Emmett. Then their eyes met for the slightest second and Rachel looked at the floor. Aunt Alice patted her shoulder gently showing her to her seat.

The conversation went smoothly and I noticed a while later Rachel was comfortable with us and comical too. We went through light topics like School, Weather,

Fashion and Music. I could tell that she and my Aunts would be the best of friend because of her fashion sense.

The bell rang fifteen minutes later and I knew that when the school day was finished I would have enough time to talk to our visitor who already started feeling like my friend.

Out in the parking lot it was decided that Rachel would take a ride with my Dad, Mom and I. I was really excited that that decision was made. But I guessed they wanted this so that Dad would be able to read her mind more.

I place my hand on her rosy cheeks and thought to her "Everything will be fine, don't worry about Grandpa Carlisle. He's great." Then I smiled.

She touched my cheeks and thought to me " Thank you, you wouldn't believe how happy I am now that I've met all of you. Thank you". I shuddered a little out of happiness at the fact that we shared something. I smile again and felt the tears at my eyes but I forcefully held them back. I wasn't going to make this situation harder. The ride home was quiet.


	3. The Tragedy

My father pulled into our garage and parked behind Aunt Rose's car. He turned around and smiled at us both.

"Rachel? Rachel?" I called at her but she was so distant then she suddenly gasped.

"Oh, sorry I was lost thoughts, but I'm back now." She said with a smile.

We got out the car and headed for the house to my surprise she walked right in like she'd decided to break all hesitation.

As I walked in I met Jacob and ran into his arms. He held me looking into my eyes and kissed my forehead. He then took my over to the couch and I knew that was the most I would get as far as a conversation would go from him.

**Rachel's P.O.V. **

Carlisle met me at the door with open arms and this surprised me because I was a stranger in his house.

"Hello, Rachel" he said in a calm and welcoming tone.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I said and I knew my tone was giving me away. Stupid NERVES!!!

"Oh, please, call me Carlisle. Won't you have a seat please?" He ushered me to the living room where I did asked.

"You must have met my family already but there are other you should know about." I should know about? Come on wasn't I going to get a bit a resistance? I wasn't even using my gifts and he was introducing me.

"This is my wife, Esmee and a next one of our family members, Jacob." He pointed to his wife then Jacob. They were both beautiful. Esmee came to me and hugged me and I returned it. Jacob who was however reluctant shock my hand quite firmly. I feel that he that I was a threat to Renesmee's safety for him. When I first entered the door he sat next to her as thought he were a shield.

While I shock his hand I thought the words "I would never hurt her" to him.

He looked at me stunned. I guessed that even though Renesmee had the same gift I had it was different experiencing it from a possible threat.

I smiled and he nodded taking his place at her side.

"I would like to know your story, if you wouldn't mind telling us" Carlisle continued.

It took me a second to think and then " Well….my story isn't your usual horror story. It's quite unpleasant….for me at least. But I would use it to show you how different I am. How indeed I am not a monster"

"We're here to listen" Carlisle encouraged. I took a deep breath and started.

"My father was a very successful business man and my mother was a house wife." Smiles came upon my face thinking of them. I really love them. "I was their only child. I was always honest with them with everything…...well almost everything" I paused looking at my audience.

"I hadn't told then about the strange things I could see, that I could vaguely read minds and other strange….gifts. I'd been doing so well keeping this information to myself. I would also try to block them and not use them. That's why I didn't see what was about to attack my family. Later at night there was a crash that would awake the dead.

We all went to the dining room to investigate. There we found two with blood red eyes. Its fascinated me but they rushed and took down my parents. One man came to me after. He put me in a chair and told me not to make this worse. Fear struck through me and I was frozen where I sat. The other man next to my father bit into my neck. I started to scream and tears came down my cheeks in a rush. They moved onto…..my mother"

I paused again. All the agony rushing back to me. "They started to undress her and she screamed for them not to let me see what was about to happen but her plea was no good. I could hear as they……….violently and …..sexually assaulted her. When they had their fill they went on to ended her precious life. I was next as they proceeded towards me, my head was spinning. There was there most mind number pain in my neck. My screaming alerted the neighbors so they fed before one of them looked at me with a smirk and told me " I'll give you eternity to be hunted about what happened." I went into a hidden part of the house only my parents and knew of. I stayed there until my parents were removed and then until my pain stopped some days later. I came out of hiding feeling better physically then before gathered some essentials and left." The memories were hurting me now.

"Where did you go?" Esmee asked seeming as if she were crying. I sighed and looked at her.

"I was everywhere at first, looking for something to numb the feeling I had after noticing that what that….." I needed to find a word to describe him as "that vicious creature" which was a total understatement, "told me was going to be true."

"You said you were everywhere, what about the humans?" He seemed stunned yet I could still feel his feel his worry, from my extra vampire senses.

"Don't worry. I've never tasted human blood or killed anyone"

"This is interesting but how?"

"I didn't want to be like those attackers. I..... I didn't want to put anyone through what my parents went through or what I am going through. I couldn't be a monster." It was true. The dept of my pain has no description.

Even though I tried to control myself it was hard. I hadn't know until I caught myself with my right hand around my stomach tightly and my left at my neck. It was both Esmee and Carlisle's arms at my shoulders.

Esmee broke the silence, "We know" she said as she held her husband's hands and smiled. The way they looked at each other gave me memories of my parents in happier times. "that we could never replaced your parents, and we are truly sorry for what you and your family went through. But we'd love to have you as part of our family. It would nearly kill me know that you are out there on you own experiencing these pains. We want to help, to be there for you."

That safe mother feeling she gave me was irresistible. How could I stand to leave it? I looked around from her to Carlisle to the others. I saw Rosalie in Emmett's arms. It looked like he was comforting her, like my storey was somehow related to the pain I sensed from her. I was really sorry that I hurt her.

Edward caught my gaze and said "It's not you."

Relieved a bit I continued to look at then and from their friendly expressions, I knew that staying here was something that would help me.

So I got up and face Esmee, "Of course, I'd love to stay her with you, al of you, thank you so much." I hugged her feeling really at one with myself.

"No, thank you"

"Where have you been staying" Edward asked

"I sort of made up a run away story to this couple who agreed to let me rent. They were opened minded when I asked them to enroll me in school."

"Then we should get your things? That is if you'd wan to go back" Alice suggested.

"Yes I'd like to at least say goodbye. I wouldn't want them to freak out."

"Let's go then"

Then ride there was short, Alice hid as I got my things and said goodbye.

When we ere back I was shown to my room and was given more clothes. You see….Alice kinda…….well she throw out my clothes though she like their style.

They let go of the questions for the night. I got settled, as I knew tomorrow would held something new. I smiled letting the storms of thoughts die out and stared into total nothingness.


	4. Surprises Part One

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Surprises!!**_

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

That night after Aunt Alice and Rachel got back, Jacob and I talked for a while then went straight to my room where he kissed my cheeks and said good night. I was saddened by the fact that he had to leave but I knew he had other obligations and most of all I hope he'd get some rest. Something he lacked much of. He'd always been on the job as Alpha after Sam decided to give Jake his rightful place yet somehow he made time for me.

_Oh what a day it had turned out to be_ was the last thing I thought before giving into the tiredness I felt.

My sleep was peaceful and a new day was on the rise. The sun was extremely bright so school today was totally out of the question. I would take this opportunity to focus on knowing Rachel better.

I went down for breakfast where Grandma and Mon were preparing breakfast for me. Of course there was a separate mountain of food for when Jake and his wolf family came.

I met my mother first. "Good Morning my Nessie." She said.

I hugged her, "Good Morning Mom."

Dad then finished his song on the piano and came to hug me lift me off the floor. I giggled as he placed me in my chair. "Good Morning Princess."

"Good Morning Daddy."

Grandma Esmee left the kitchen before I could great her.

Rachel came down and greeted everyone. I patted the seat next to me and she came and sat down.

"Hey Rae" I almost sang.

"Hey Nessie" She said dragging my nickname as thought it were a song as well causing us both to laugh.

I want to ask her so many questions and I knew she was willing but I didn't want to push it.

I decided to go with the lightest question first before my time was up. "You said last night that you rented….how did you pay?"

She smiled then answered, "When I said that I gathered some essentials?" she waited and I nodded, "Well my Dad always believed that businesses can go badly at anytime with that in mind he believed in have a stash of money somewhere." She chuckled at something. "That hidden place for money was the place I hid in, I took all of it with me when I left. I still do….remember that big suite case?"

"Oh….ok." I remembered well enough to know that that suite was not big but huge and looked filled. Rachel's father is a wise man I thought to myself.

"Hey Squirts" Em said joining us. I was allowed to call him Em because he said that he was too young to be an uncle. He was more like my big brother but he would take up both positions of Uncle and brother when necessary.

"Hey" we said in unison.

"Rae?" He said and I realized he'd picked up on my nickname for her.

"Yes, Em?"

"Jasper, Rose and I are going hunting and from the looks of things you look like you haven't done so lately." He pointed to her pitch black eyes.

"Yes, I'd love to join you guys,"

"And well since you're technically six months old and I'm the strongest, I'd like to challenge you to arm wrestling" He said raising eye brows, "Unless you're to chicken." He tempted.

"No way, if anyone's a chicken it'll be you." She said and with that a bolt of laughter rose out of Emmett.

"I kid you not, there's nothing chicken about this." He flexed his arm muscle.

"We'll just have to see about that" They then left for hunting.

Grandpa Carlisle, Mom, Dad and Aunty Alice were on the couch while I sat by my mother's feet on the floor. I watched T.V. while they talked.

During the conversation I fell into a light sleep but I could still hear everything. I heard when Em, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper and Rachel can back home. I heard the game Em lost and his grumble to it also.

"I can't see her, my visions have blocked her out" Aunt Alice panicked in a low but hysterical tone. "Can her gifts block-"

No, she hasn't been using any of them" My dad explained "Well except the Jessie's gift"

"Oh" My Aunt sighed.

This is completely weird. Why had Rachel been blocked out? Was going to leave? Was something bad going to happen? I hope not.

"Don't worry, Alice, we'll keep an eye on her okay? Just relax and concentrate." Granddad suggested.

She sighed and repeat, "Just relax and concentrate."

I could see she was worried and just like me she cared for Rachel.

The day flew in a flash, it was the usual. Jake came over and we'd talked for hours. There was just something with being with Jake that set everything right.

"I have something for you, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see it." Jake announced.

"Oh, Jake, you know how I am with surprises." I complained wondering what he'd up his sleeve.

Of course he'd done Aunt Rose something because there was a loud hiss from her. No doubt after the hiss came Jake's sweet laughter. I would resign for the night on this note.

The next morning it was very cloudy showing us that rain would soon be here. This was the type of weather my mother my father chose to be out in public in. Aunt Alice decided to choose my outfit today. She'd just bought it and it was totally stylish. I knew that I would have a lot of eyes on me but that didn't matter.

I looked into my wall length mirror and made sure that I was in perfect order. I knew Jake would be there with my surprise and I would try to be understanding about it. But seeing Jake was my main priority.

I rushed out and stumbled at the bottom of the stairs. There was no Jake. Was he still patrolling? Was he okay? He was supposed to be here. My dad heard my thoughts came to comfort me.

''No Princess, he's okay, you'll see him soon enough.''

I was about to complain but decided against it.

Soon enough I thought to myself. I'd be able to get through the day knowing this.

Granddad would sort out Rachel documents with the school changing the details with the school so that he and Grand mom would be the ones as her guardians. I could tell that this transaction made Rachel happy.

We gathered in the parking lot before walking into the school building as one family.... one unit. Of course eyes were on us and the comments built a rage from up within me but I shook it off. I would let nothing upset me, not when things were falling perfectly into place.

Our classes went by uneventful. My thoughts of Jake ran wild and I was glad that for two classes when dad was not with me. I knew that my sudden increased interest in Jake was beginning to become uncomfortable.

"You know you should really calm down" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I guess this ...surprise thing is getting to me. I wonder who I get that from."I smiled and eyed my mother who then kissed my cheek.

I knew if it were possible she would have blushed. My mother was never one to put herself in the center of attention but my father sure did.

My father passed his hand against her cheek and they looked so in love.

Then I saw a vision of Jake again in my head. I was with him and looking into his eyes my eyes lingered on his chest while the sun was glistening on the sweat there and....

"Renesmee," My father scolded.

"Sorry I....I couldn't help it....it just happened."

"I know but don't go too far"

"Okay,"

When the bell at the end of lunch, I hoped that classes would go by quickly because I wanted to go home but just because of the fact, my classes were for me, never ending.


	5. Surprises Part Two

1 Chapter 4 *Part2*

Surprises!!!

Music was the last class and Mrs. Bonaparte went on and about Musical Intervals. She was hell bent on being thorough on the topic.

So when the bell rang again I made a high sigh to show my relief. Mrs. Bonaparte's eyes were on me as I hurried to the parking lot where I had to wait two dreadful seconds before my Mom, Dad and Rachel came to my side smiling.

Knowing why I was so anxious they hurried in and we drove off. Dad honked the horn on our way out. The rest of our family waved us off. We were home within minutes but that seemed to long anyway.

I ran out of my father's Volvo pulling Rae behind me. We rushed through the front door when I came to a sudden stop for five seconds searched my surrounding. There was once again no Jake.

I looked back at my parents who both mouthed the words "Sorry". Still pulling Rachel I went upstairs. She said nothing about the way I handled her. I knew she'd understand.

"I may not know much about Jacob," Rae started off "but I have a good feeling about this, don't be upset now, not just yet.

"Hmm… I guessed you're right, but it's not really like him not to come. He'd make sure to call or text me first."

Rachel patted my shoulder and laid her hand on mine and thought, "Worry not."

Then as if to back her up I heard Jacob come through the door with one other friend. I ran through my door and down the stairs screaming "Jaaaakkkeee!!!!!!!!!". He was laughing now.

"Oh, Jake is feels like eternity since I've seen you." I said hugging him tighter.

"The last time we was each other was last night Nessie."

"I know, but you weren't here this morning and that set me off." I pouted.

This, my pout face, always melted him away like ice in the sun. I knew this so I was working it.

"Sorry Ness" He touched my cheeks.

"I know, I know."

"Then I'll make it up to you." Jake reached into his pocket, took out a rectangular box, and handed it to me.

I slowly took it and inhaled, holding my breath.

When I opened the box my breath rushed out. I couldn't believe what I saw. "It, it's….. so beautiful, I love it!"

"I'm glad you do."

It was a beautiful golden chain with the most beautiful russet wolf showing of the wolfy smile I love so much.

I played with the wolf in my hand then crushed it to my chest. Just then Rachel was making her way down the stairs.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

On my way downstairs, I saw Nessie with her gift held tightly to her chest.

"Rae, Rae, look at what Jacob got me. It's so beautiful. It's-" She stopped looking at me with a rather lost expression.

"Rachel?!" I didn't know why she was so stunned but right then and there she was not my focus.

I was looking at who I assumed to be Jake's friend and he was looking at me. His jaw was dropped and his eyes popped open, his back hunched.

I couldn't understand why we both stop to look at each other . Nessie was right by my side and Jake at his friend's.

I realized I was half way down the stairs when Ness was pulling me back up and I just didn't want to go…..why? Why didn't I want to leave? Jake was doing the same to his friend. He never took his eyes off me not even as I was pulled through the door.

I was beginning to dislike that fact that I knew him as Jacob's friend. I really longed to know him.

Now in Nessie's room I sat at the end of the bed with her at my side.

"What just happened?" I finally asked.

"Well you spaced out on me," she then proceeded to show me what happened.

"Sorry."

" 'S okay."

"But why was he staring at me like that?"

"Well…..technically you both were."

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

"Besides that fact," I continued. "I'm not sure but I think Jared just imprinted on you." I waited for her to process this hoping she knew what imprinting was. I was tired of everyone not answering me when I inquired about it.

"Imprinted?"

There goes my chance of finding out and even if she knew, Dad would would be here to stop her. Hmm, so my father.

"I told you, I don't know. I only know that Jake is my imprint and that no one here will tell me what it means?" I explained.

"Oh," Rachel sighed.

"I know." I smiled.

"Why wont they tell you though?"

"The only person that they say can tell me is Jake and they won't push him either."

**Jake's P.O.V.**

After I'd gotten Jared out of the house we got seated at the bottom of the stairs and he was still in his gaze. Emmett and Jasper were outside working on a Jeep and were laughing.

"Jared!!!" I shouted. I received no response and I thought it was time to do something out of the way , so I slapped him. It worked.

"Ow!!!". I ignored his pain and I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Good, your back," I congratulated. "And you do know what just happened?"

"I….I." he stammered. I couldn't wait anymore.

"You just imprinted man!!!"

"I know, it… it felt good like everything is clearer now," Good I thought to myself he's talking now.

"I feel like, I'm complete not that I didn't before, but you know what it's like." Jared continued.

He was right, of course I knew how the feeling of imprinting is. The beauty is that I feel it every time I see Nessie.

"It gets better and better, you'll see." I informed.

"I could only imagine, but…"His face like he just realized . I could understand and I knew it would eventually hit him.

"Yes, I know you imprinted on a vampire." I finished his sentence.

"It seems a bit strange that she's a vampire even though the Cullens were once my enemy."

"It doesn't matter who she is. She's meant for you and you for her. I'll be completely honest with you, I was a bit reluctant towards her, but it feel so stupid now that I felt that way." I admitted.

"How do I tell her that she's my…..imprint?" He asked going into a whisper on the last word.

"Welcome to the first part of my world. But with this take your time. You can do what I did….tell her you imprinted but put off the meaning for later on. If you tell her she may most likely tell Ness and that not something I'm prepared for."

"Don't worry Jake, I'll tell as much as she needs to know for now." Jared assured me.

"Thanks, so you're ready to go inside?"

"I'm already beginning to miss her."

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"I can't wait to thank Jake for this." Just as Ness said this there was a knock on her door.

"Ness?" Jake asked

"Yeah, come in."

Jake came in with Jared. He was so handsome with his dark brown eyes and dark honey complexion. My eyes could not help themselves as they checked out his muscular body.

"Here let me put this on." Jake took the golden chain. "You'll have a part of me with you."

Jared then proceeded to step pass Jake and Ness and came to a stop in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Jared." His smooth, manly and angelic voice piercing through my mind. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Hi, I- I'm Rachel." I stuttered, clearly my attempt to steady myself was useless.

He reached out to shake my hand and I shook it. I immediately loved the feeling of my hand in his. It was hard for me to let go of his hands, but I did.

"Jake, umm, I want you to see this book I've been reading downstairs." He caught up with Nessie's plan quickly and then they both left Jared and I alone.

"Jared's P.O.V.

Her smell wasn't like I had expected. It was somehow appealing to me.

I took in the scent in allowing it to fill me up. My hands longed to touch her again but I fought against it.

I went to the edge of Nessie's bed and sat patting the spot next to me. She looked at it and then came next to me.


	6. Cycle of Love

Chapter Five

Cycle of Love

Jared's P.O.V.

We were both facing forward, staring into space then suddenly we turned to face other.

"You know" We said together, breaking the silence. Then we began to laugh, hers like a musical tone.

"You should." We spoke together.

"Okay then you go first," I suggested.

"I'm a vampire. I'm not a bad one though. I would never hurt humans. I cant…."

"You cant what?" I asked after her silence. She still didn't answer, I felt helpless seeing her like this.

"You can talk to me. I'll listen. I'm here" I just needed to know, but I also needed to see her smile again like she did when we were left alone to talk.

She looked at me now and breathed, "I cant bear to see human hurt anymore than I've seen before."

So she obviously had seen something that still remained with her, haunted her. I wanted to know about it, everything about her, but I could feel that it might keep that agonized look on her rosy face.

"I'm really glad you're on our side then," I paused. "when I say our side, I mean the werewolves. I am a werewolf."

"I'm glad too"

She was smiling but it was still pained. I wanted to do something to get a smile with no pain just joy.

"I want to show you something" I admitted.

"Sure," She agreed. I got up and reached out for her hand, she took it and I smiled.

I led her to where Jake and Nessie were downstairs. I gave Jake a nod and then took Rachel through the door.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I couldn't help the reaction I gave when I spoke of humans suffering. The memories of my parents hit me. I could tell Jared was trying to make me feel better and quite honestly, I needed it.

I felt Jake and Ness's eyes on us as we went through the door. I also knew that Nessie would be listening out for any talk on imprinting.

I was led to a chair and sat down. "Stay here, I'll be back." I smiled knowing that he didn't have to tell me that I would move from if I wanted to. After all this was for me.

I waited there for a few seconds and then my attention was focused on the wolf in front of me. The wolf's hair fell widely over his body when he was finished shaking it. This was Jared's wolf form and even then he completely blew me over.

He was happy by my improved facial expression and he looked as though he was smiling at me. I got up to touch him, his hair was so smooth and his body warm.

He laid on the floor of the Cullen's porch, while I played with his hair. I lifted his head slightly and he looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you," I said to him as he rubbed his head along my thigh.

We stayed there for hours and even watched the sunset until his stomach growled and he got up with it. I shook his hair once more and watched him go.

Once inside Ness and I watched Jake and Jared eat.

"One thing about these guys is that they can sure eat." Ness chuckled. She was right; they had eaten for a family of ten. Ness and I helped Esmee clear the table afterwards. Jake and Jared leaned back into chairs and yawned.

"You guys should get some rest. I hate the fact that you stay up so late patrolling and you lose so much me you'll get some rest."Esmee lectured.

They looked as though they'd heard the speech many times before. When she was finish they both said, "Yes Esmee." And we all laughed.

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

I kissed Jake's cheeks before saying goodbye and Rachel and Jared just shook hands. They seemed to be coming along nicely and they looked happier.

I went over to Rachel's room. She'd changed into her new sleep wear Aunt Alice had gotten her.

"Did you guys talk about imprinting?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, neither of us brought it up plus we spent most of our time outside, he changed into a wolf for me. And last time I check animals weren't supposed to talk." She explained.

"Jared phased for you? Aww." Rae placed her hand on mine showing me the light and dark brown wolf. She was smiling now.

"Wow, you two are just so cute." I teased

"Oh, stop."She laughed.

"Tomorrow though,"I whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow we'll find out what imprinting is. Or at least try, we'll plan it out well."

"Tomorrow," Rae assured me. "Go get some rest and we'll talk about it all weekend."

"Sure thing." I murmured and stumbled over to my room, dropping into my bed and giving into the tiredness.


End file.
